


That Time I Got Stuck In The Victorian Era

by SumiTen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Dark Comedy, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Near Death Experiences, OC has to deal with Bullshit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: "I opened my eyes and found myself in London, in 1888. I have found this time to be cold and cruel.Many people have fantasized and romanticized the past and I am here to tell you, they are fools. The bread is almost always stale, their is no indoor heating, no air conditioning, no plumbing. There is nothing to do but starve if you don't have money, and don't even get me started on hygiene! No toothbrushes! No shampoo! To say nothing of the monarchy, sexism, racism, homophobia, and religious fanatics shoving their beliefs down your throat, except they can actually kill you for it these days. Oh yeah, and the homicidal child with his demon butler."Maya finds herself in the deep past. People think she's a witch. She just wants to charge her phone. If only that was her only problem.
Relationships: None
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**London: 1887**

* * *

She couldn't see for a second, and in that moment she feared she had gone blind. She froze in her steps, before she blinked once again and her surroundings revealed themselves, however, they weren't what they were supposed to be. Instead of the kitchen, she found herself in a dimly lit street, with old fashioned tall buildings all around her. A rancid smell reached her nose, and she covered it quickly in disgust as she almost gagged.

"What.... the hell.." She muttered, before recoiling from the street as she noticed the layers of what appeared to be feces. Her eyes widened, and someone yelled at her to move. She moved off the road, almost bumping into a passerby. The person, a woman, let out a gasp and moved away from her as if she'd burned her. People stared at her as she hurried away, her heart beginning to beat rapidly as she looked for a place to hide from everyone. Everything was suddenly loud and in her face, the people walking about, the horses and carriages, the stench of the wind.... the old fashioned and very distinct clothing that looked something out of period movie.

 _V-Victorian Era. This... this is..._ She noticed a paper, a news paper boy waving it through the air calling something about murder. She stared at the paper, and the boy glanced at her. "Would you like a paper miss? Even women of the night are welcomes to buy." He asked, and Maya looked at the front page

Her heart sank, and she shivered just a bit upon seeing the date. Then frowned, before realizing the boy thought she was a prostitute. "Thank you for the warning but I'm not a prostitute." She told him. He looked her up and down, and a twitch of annoyance flickered through the girl. "I assumed with such revealing attire.." Maya glared at the boy. "Watch your tongue before I rip it out." She told rather hostilely, before pausing for a moment.

 _I need to calm down. I need to get somewhere... away._ Taking one last glance at the paper, she reached into wallet for money. As she did so, she realized money is totally different in this time period.

Then she was rather surprised when she pulled out foreign money. Closing her palm, she called at the boy. "How much for a paper?"

* * *

She was busy drawing notes, sitting at a table in a local inn.

As it turns out, all of her money that she had kept in the future, her savings, originally being about $1000, had all someone how made their way into her rainbow wallet, the contends of which had multiplied ridiculously. It was a total of 100,000 pounds and now she was busy trying to figure out how much she actually possessed by Victorian standards in terms of wealth.

All her dollars had turned into pounds. All her quarters were shillings, and her dimes were pennies, while her normal pennies had turned into half pence. Those were all she really had in terms of money. Still, by Victorian standards she was wealthy. She had, basically, over 100,000 pounds in her possession.

( **Author Note: It's roughly 13,550,516.20 today)**

The very next thing she set about doing, was buying appropriate clothing. Once she entered a dress shop she was met with accosted stares, and she sort of look a bit bashful. "Um, pardon me, I need seem to be in need of a dress." She had said, and the shopkeeper began to assist in fighting her proper clothing. She got questions about her outfit, and her excuse was that she had recently moved from the states over to London, and that her clothing had been lost along the way.

She found something to wear there that fit nice enough, a lovely blue gown with white lace trim. They also found her the proper under garments, and bought four pairs of each thing, including the dresses. She bought a her blue one, a red one, a black one, and fancier purple one. The purple one was the most expensive, but not really. It didn't put a dent in Maya's money. Having said that, she also bought shoes from a different store, then two coats from another. She bought trunks to store it all in, before returning to the inn to fix herself up. She bought a few books about etiquette, fashion, and economics. She took various notes in her journal, all tallying up her spending and noting on what she needed to fit into society. 

She set about buying a house.

It was surprisingly cheaper than she had expected, at least compared to the figures she was used to dealing with. As a single woman, she actually could sign contacts and own property, contrary to what most believed.

The fact that women couldn't own property was incorrect, _married_ women couldn't own property as she belonged to her husband, _she was_ property, single ladies could do whatever they liked with their finances. They owned themselves.This did not mean she could find someone willing to sell a single woman a home.

Having a home, which took about a month to find and situate, Maya, or Mary Smith, as that was her name on paper now, set about settling into her home. She knew she would need an income soon, so she decided to invest in a local baker that needed funding- in fact she bought it. She got them onto new recipes, ones she remembered, and even got pancakes to be served fresh, a shilling each. Expensive, but attracted the attention of higher paying consumers. 

With that steady income, she let it "cook" so to say for a while, as she learned how to function in society.

Then she bought more property, and started a business in soap making, branching out. It became a factory, of which many were employed. Maya make sure to keep things civil inside the factory, firing anyone who abused their position and ensuring any children got the easiest of jobs. She got servants for her house, and later bought an estate, a bit smaller than most Victorians would have liked, but useful for the gardens she was able to cultivate.

She was, of course, growing to become a very successful. Upper middle class, based on her lack of title, but healthy income from the factory, bakery, and other things she did, one of which was write novels. It was all going surprisingly smooth.

* * *

_**1888, September 12th.** _

Maya stared, wide eyed, at the incredibly attractive man who'd just past her, trailing after a boy, who looked no older than twelve. He wore a top had, with blue eyes and black hair, that appeared almost with a blue tint in the sun. The man, however, was much taller and loomed over the boy behind him, appearing as a butler, but Maya nearly choked on her spit when she passed them, but forced herself to keep walking as she schooled her features into a relaxed face. Deceptive, however, her beating heart sounded like a nightclub as she walked.

She had been walking, on her way to the bakery, when she felt a sort of... cold, presence. Recently, there had been a Jack the Ripper murder- a murder Maya was ever so tempted to solve, seeing as she had an edge- she knew who some of the victims were. She had been on her way from the crime scene, when she felt the strange cold presence. It was almost like some kind of inhuman feeling, like a when you watch a horror movie and you feel as if something was there. Except this was stronger, and she just _knew_ whatever presence it was, it wasn't human, and it wasn't friendly either. It was dark. 

Then she looked up and saw the two of them, and saw the jet black butler behind the boy with the eyepatch. The butler's eyes were red, almost like blood. She had to force herself to keep her perfectly schooled face- the one she used to deal with people she doesn't like- and continued walking, hastily looking away.

Because something even more frightening than that encounter- is that the butler was also looking _directly at her_ as she passed.

* * *

**So I do believe this is my first attempt at a Black Butler fanfiction.**

**I had to do some research on women's rights in the 19th century for this, and on the money. I've found that married women had way less rights than unmarried women. Unmarried women could own property while married women could not.**

**Tell me what you think in the comments!**


	2. I am Not a Witch

_**1888, September, 22th.** _

* * *

"She's a witch, that one, Henry. Say away from that woman." Maya shot the woman an irritated glance as she passed her by. "I can hear you, you know. If you truly think I am a witch, you best keep your mouth shut then, wouldn't want a curse would we?" She taunted, and the woman paled as she pulled her son with her. Maya rolled her eyes, and entered her home. 

She took off her coat, tossing it onto a nearby chair before walking into her office. On the table and walls were herbs of various kinds, and chemicals sat. Truly, it was more of a lab than an office. She was no chemist, but she was on her way to becoming one. At the moment she was focusing on creating antibiotics, the sulfa one, having already creating a successful tonic than treated and eased those ill with the Flu.

She had managed to re-create penicillin, however, she wasn't properly sure how to do it again and decided to keep very small amount safe for now, to study. She used some of it to cure her of strep throat she'd caught a few months ago, and locked herself away in her country estate for time.

When she got back, she'd seen _them_ and decided her town, public, house would be a safer option.

Even with a grim reaper running around killing people.

 _Dear god she was in an anime full of demons and grim reapers. An angel was going to burn down London._ She would have to move her research to her estate house. Maya grimaced at the thought of moving all these dangerous samples, but sighed, leaving the office again.

She had samples of several diseases and bacteria. The samples, she did not touch unless she was _completely_ covered in the proper protection gear, and handled as little as she could manage.

The bacteria, she wasn't as scared of, well, except for the tuberculosis sample, but she was cultivated a cure for it. She would poor a solution of bleach, and then alcohol on the objects that it touched, and the samples were kept in a locked metal drunk, in seal tight containers.

She had a sample of smallpox in there once, but it scared her too much to handle it, so she burned the sample, the same goes for the TB one. She kept the cholera, Pneumonia, Influenza, and Strep Throat.

In another office, were her poisons she deliberately made. She had the ingredients for black powder as well, but didn't make it in fear of blowing up her house. She did quite a few things with those poisons, and she even debated selling them on the black market, but decided against it, especially after she saw Ciel. If the Queen decided a new poison seller had to go, she would be totally fucking screwed with the Queen guard dog.

No, she kept to legal trades.

* * *

_**1888, August 12th** _

She had decided to visit the very recent crime scene of Jack the Ripper. Maya, although she was already aware of who exactly it was, couldn't help but insert herself into the situation. She needed to see where they were in the case, in an attempt to find out how she might save the other victims. If she recalled correctly, the victims were/would be Mary Ann Nicholas, in August,31, next was Annie Chapman, found September 8th, Elizabeth Stride, September 30th, Catherine Eddowes on September 30th, and finally Mary Jane Kelly in the ninth of November.

Maya recalled these details namely due to her previous obsession with true crime, with Jack the Ripper being one of her favorite cases she knew this whole thing back to front. She knew the details of everything on this case, however, she was careful not to show it especially now that it wasn't just a serial killer, but a Grimm Reaper who was responsible.

She, at first wanted to save the poor women from their face, however, she was met with the reality that the person who was killing these women were not only connected to Ciel and Sebastien, but one of them was a fucking Grim Reaper, who she most certainly could not fight.

Besides, all the victims were killed at random hours of the night, and for all her obsession, she had forgotten the exact time stamps for them. However, she did know that Mary Kelly would be killed indoors, so it would be possible to find her and get her to run before Grell showed up. She decided she would contact Kelly November 6, three days before her death day. 

Right now, however, she would go see Annie Chapman, the currently very dead victim of the latest murder. If she recalled correctly, Ciel and Sebastien would have thought they found the proper killer by now, thinking it was the Viscount Druid only to find him innocent.

Well, innocent of _that_ particular crime, the man was still a vile _human trafficker._ Disgusting man. 

Although it was amusing to remember Ciel cross-dressing and almost being found out by Elizabeth. That thought would always make her smile, although she hit the grin as she arrived.

It was different, however, from her own world. The murders weren't at the proper times, and they weren't in the right order. Catherine had been killed first, then it was Mary Ann, there was no Elizabeth Stride, unless they just hadn't found her body. Next, she knew according to the anime, would be Mary Kelly since that was the final victim and most well known. She supposed three was better than five, but regardless, she would try to save Mary Kelly. 

But now she would see Annie Chapman, and ask questions before heading to a certain Undertaker.

* * *

The Police had been rude, mostly because she was a woman at a crime scene. She didn't blame then, from their perspective she had no legal grounds to operate on the case and she was breaking several social norms, however, that didn't make their patronizing attitude any less insulting. She didn't get anything from them, so she sought out someone with more knowledge in human anatomy. 

Ironic as it was, given the character.

She found the Undertaker with little difficulty, and stepped into the dark room. Coffins littered the place, and the smell of death mixed with salt and other chemicals made her wrinkle her nose, but she was used to bad smells at this point. She'd lived in London for a year now. She could handle smelly.

"Excuse me, but it anyone here?" She called out, guessing the Undertaker was probably hiding in a coffin. She quickly discovered that she was correct, as she heard giggling coming from one of the coffins, as the door slowly swung open. Maya didn't flinch, and just watched him him calmly, before tilting her head at his position.

"You know I've heard of people who sleep like the dead, but don't you think you're taking the phrase a bit literally?" She asked with absolute seriousness, and there was a pause, as the room fell silent. For a moment, she thought she had said something offensive before the room erupted with laughter. Loud, humorous laughter that definitely didn't scare the piss out of her as she blinked at his reaction to her words.

Inwardly, Maya was quite proud of herself for inciting that kind of reaction from the man, who she knew was very much not a man but a Grim Reaper. She had been thinking up a list of jokes she could use, and decided on good old fashioned snark. It worked, and she was relieved she didn't come all that way for nothing.

The Undertaker took a moment to calm his laughter, although it still came out with occasional chuckle, he grinned at her. "I don't get many living visitors, especially not from women. What can I do for you missy? Have you come to buy one of me coffins?" He asked, and Maya shook her head.

"I'm here to inquire about the recent killings on prostitutes. I have reason to believe the bodies were delivered here, yes?" The Undertaker nodded, before noting. "That's a dangerous thing for a young lady to be asking about." Maya knew this, and knew the even deeper meaning because of what was most likely happening in a few days.

"Yes, it is quite dangerous, but then again, so is everything depending on your point of view." Maya looked at him, and asked, "Can you tell me what you know, and what type of payment would you require for such information?" She knew, of course, jokes were his payment which is why she had made a point to make him laugh upon her arrival. 

"Hehe... You've already paid, miss...?" He asked for her name, and Maya debated on which name to give him. "Maya, although I'm formally known as Mary Smith in London, please call me Maya." The Undertaker grinned. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Maya." 

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna try to post weekly, although I make no promises on exact dates. Let me know what you think of the Undertaker's character portrayal, did I do alright? Did I make him to serious? Please let me know!**


	3. The Black Butler

A masked woman dressed in purple maid themed outfit approached the large house. Her hair was blond, and her eyes were dark, almost black. She glanced briefly at the bushes, before looking forward once again. Beside her, to the left, a man, also masked, dressed in a purple tailcoat, however, he was much taller with hardened look in his gaze.

His eyes were technically brown with a tint of grey, and his hair was an ashy color despite his youthful look. The two of them stood in contrast to the grey street an gloomy skies. She glanced up at the clouds, before stopping directly in front of the door, knocking loudly.

The door opened, and a black butler answered. "Hello there, can I help you?" He asked, analyzing the duo as he smiled in a deceivingly such polite manner the woman might have been fooled if she wasn't who she was. She mirrored his polite smile, despite her mask, and handed him a letter.

"I've come to deliver a letter." She said in the most detached tone of politeness. "From the Oracle?" Sebastien read, and the two of them bowed. "Our mistress had seen something that may be beneficial to the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastien eyed the two of them. 

"I see." He said shortly. The woman grinned, and nodded at him. "I bid you farewell, and I hope the gift proves useful." 

* * *

"What exactly does this mean?" Ciel looked at the letter, puzzled by the title "The Oracle."Opening the letter, he pulled out a purple parchment, with red letters written neatly in cursive, dressing him.

_Dear Lord Phantomhive,_

_You should be aware that Lord Druid is most certainly not the killer, despite his obvious guilt to human trafficking. The next, and final victim will be a woman by the name of Mary Jane Kelly. Prostitute. She recently got an abortion, and I do believe you know who the doctor is, who her other patients were._ _If you wish for your Aunt to survive, you will knock her out. Strike first, or you will regret it. Do not stand on the pretense that she is your Aunt, she will strike at you, she will hesitate, her partner will take that weakness ungraciously and strike her down. Your demon can and will **only** protect you, not anyone else. I am giving you a choice, the option, to stop your Aunt from being killed by her blood red Grim Reaper. Strike first, Guard Dog. _

_Yours, the Oracle._

Ciel stared at the words, scanning them over and over again. "What the... how..." Sebastien read the letter after Ciel, as the boy had stared at for a minute after reading it, as if the words were imagined. "What... Grim Reaper?" Ciel asked the demon butler, who looked down the the parchment before looking at the boy. "They know about you, Sebastien. They... how do they know?!" 

"It would seem there is another player in the game, my lord."

* * *

Maya had taken a risk exposing herself like that to Ciel, but she didn't want to sit back do nothing while Madam Red was killed. Especially if he found out later that she knew, she couldn't the risk. Plus this way she could offer herself as an ally. An ally who knew. That was the biggest risk she took, but she felt she had to add it. She wanted to be honest, and not let any lies snap back in her face.

Ciel wasn't the only main character she had involved herself in, however, aside from the Undertaker, previously she had met a certain someone.

Lady Elizabeth Midford.

She'd gotten her a beautiful dress and caught the girl in an outing, before cornering her and essentially ~~blackmailing~~ talking her into teaching her just a year ago. Needless to say, Maya quite liked it, along with the lessons of street fighting from her instructor- who she had picked up from a Chinese gang and offered to pay in exchange for lessons in fighting- and her poisons made her quite deadly to the average human. 

- _Of course this not mean she actually possessed the will to actually kill someone, no, no that's why she had her body guards_ -

It might get her not dead against Sebastien. She only needed a way to escape him, she wasn't going to be able to kill him no matter how much she kidded herself. She debated, heavily, on whether or not she should actually go to Mary Kelly. She had already had one of her servants, Kate, deliver a message. Kate and Lance, the two she's send earlier, she had sought that year and employed. 

She wasn't going to live in the Black Butler world without awesome servants perfectly capable of killing to serve her. She refused to deal with a demon, she would not be selling her soul to anyone or anything. She made an ally in the undertaker by being amusing. Hopefully this would become useful to her later, as he was truly the only one she knew who could really stand up to Sebastien in a fight.

Of course, she knew it was a matter of time before Ciel would look for this "Oracle". She covered her tracks, of course, but she knew Sebastien could find her still if his master truly ordered it. She was ready and prepared for that.

Maya originally didn't want anything to do with the demon butler, but then, she supposed, it was foolish to remain in the country while harboring those sentiments. She had decided to leave it all behind and start a new life somewhere far away, she considered Australia or New Zealand, but then she realized something.

However.... when she tried, she found she couldn't.

It wasn't out of some bizarre sense of responsibility either, while she didn't like the idea of leaving someone to their death knowingly, she put herself, her own survival, first. The second, however, her foot touched the boat with intention of leaving and never returning to London.... she couldn't take another step. It was as if some invisible barrier was preventing her from leaving. She couldn't take another step. 

Then she had simply tried leaving England to Ireland, and discovered a similar issue. She had made it to Scotland and tried to leave from their, and had found the same problem. 

She could not leave the island. 

She wasn't even sure why, but whenever she tried to leave with intention of never returning, she couldn't step foot off shore. However, she could if she was planning to come back, as before she had made up her mind to leave, she had secured a factory in France and visited the place.

It would seem the very universe, or whatever being put her there, didn't want her to leave. It did want her to leave the story. This, unfortunately left Maya very distraught, before eventually discovering something interesting about herself.

She was different from other people, and not being of what you might expect.

It wasn't because she had immunity to things people of that time period did not, it wasn't because she was from a different time and sometimes spoke oddly. It wasn't because of those things, instead, it was because she could notice the supernatural.

She could see the reapers reaping the souls, she could see the souls- the cinematic records floating in the air. She had to try, desperately so, not to look at these things for fear of catching unwanted attention. That is also when she noticed that she could sense, and more importantly _be sensed by others._

They noticed her just as much as she noticed them. She hadn't noticed this before, mostly because she hadn't come across a dead person, and the reapers she did she- well it wasn't as if they were swarming the place. Maya didn't see them often, but she noticed them more now that she realized where she was. She supposed she could feel them before, but always dismissed it. 

Or perhaps that ability had just gotten stronger, she really wasn't sure. Regardless, she had a problem.

She was a supernatural magnet.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like, hope Ciel and Sebastien are in character!**

**I needed a reason for her not to run to the hills, so I thought- hey lets have her unable to leave London while also being super bored. Also, I'mma ad two awesome sauce other characters who's backgrounds will be revealed later. They are mine, those two, original characters. Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	4. Encounter

**_Angelina Dallas_ **

**_July 17th, 1854 to November 9th, 1888_ **

**_Forever loved Madam Red_ **

**_May you be reunited with those long lost_ **

* * *

**December, 1888**

The case was closed. 

It was a month later when Maya decided to locate Ciel and speak in person. Specifically, she decided to attend the frost fair.

It was cold as she trailed across the ice, followed in toe were Kate and Lance, in the same masks she had them wear to deliver the letter in. She, to, was wearing a mask, however unlike her servants hers was held to her face by a handle, with she clenched tightly in her purple gloved hand. She was deeply regretting leaving the warmth of home to meet a boy bound for hell with the demon to boot, to say nothing of the other monstrosities that lurked within the fairground, but it was necessary.

She finally spotted Ciel and Sebastien, standing in front of booth looking at the false arc. She noted that the ring, the one with the hope diamond the police were searching for in the anime, was inside that arc which would be taken by Elizabeth. She contemplated taking it right now, although she wasn't sure if she'd like to deal with the butterfly effect that may occur as a result. She also would end up targeted instead, and that was something she would very much like to avoid.

The booth owner began speaking about the history of the arc, when she decided to interject.

"It's obviously a fake. Nothing so valuable would ever be found in a place like this." She approached the two, and Sebastien and Ciel stared at the trio. "Have you come to deliver another message?" Sebastien asked the trio. Maya inwardly grinning from the excitement, lowered her mask.

"Not another message, I assure you." Maya responded, and then bowed politely. "A greeting." Ciel eyed her. "Perhaps we should speak about this somewhere more... privet." He suggested, and Maya nodded. "Yes perhaps we should. Shall we talk over tea then?" She gestured to a tent, clearly serving tea, nearby. "My treat." 

* * *

Internally, Maya was seriously stressing out.

_Calm the fuck down. It's fine. It's fine. He's not going to do anything in public like this. Oh god why did I think this was a good idea?! Also, HOLY SHIT SEBASTIEN IS SO FUCKING HOT. Also terrifying. I didn't know that was possible outside of anime. Does this count, as outside of anime?! I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP_

Maya sipped her tea, as Ciel and Sebastien watched, while Kate and Lance sat nearby, also drinking tea. "Your servants... seem a bit...odd." Ciel broke the awkward tension as he watched them drink and talk, as if they weren't on duty.

"Well, I mean, it's a tea shop. They are a free to do whatever they like, they don't need my permission unless they're in the middle of a task." Maya explained, and the incredulous look from Ciel reminded her what time and place she was, and it irked her a bit. She took a breath, and mentally noted to come up with better excuse in the future, before placing a polite smile on her face. 

"Now, you wanted to talk about something?" Ciel blinked, and glanced around. The tea tent was nearly empty- something Maya had a hand in mostly because this was- hers set up specifically for this purpose but anyways _details_ \- but they wouldn't be overheard as long as they kept quiet.

"Kate, Lance, why don't you enjoy the fair ground? I promise I'll be completely fine on my own." Kate glanced at her as she said this with a disbelieving look directed at Maya, who just smiled at her. This was mostly like due to the fact that Kate was pretty much her guide person into what stuff was in this time, aside from her awkwardly finding out what things were. Like, for instance, how it was a terrible idea to keep all the windows closed because it was cold outside, when you have a fire going. Also that you are supposed to clean the chimney.

Maya's house hadn't had a chimney in her house, and the thought never occurred to her and she felt like an idiot.

_Jeez, ya you're an undergraduate studying chemistry and biological science, and can basically set up a make shift lab while also re-inventing fucking antibiotics on accident, but you don't know you're suppose to clean a chimney which can host a fuck ton of bacteria? Wow. What a genius.  
_

Not her proudest moment. She was also pretty sure she was doing something wrong when she attempted to charge her phone to absolutely no avail. Actually technically, it had worked- it just shut down power throughout the surrounding area, although that probably because they were using the power at the time....Needless to say she didn't do that again.

Then there was the time she tried dying her hair... it turned green... then her phone decided to give a phone-call while she was shopping in the market, and she had stupidly forgotten to put it on silent. As it turns out, somehow, old time phones could actually call her phone. That was interesting, at least to Maya, although she supposed it made sense. She had to convince people not to burn her at the stake when the loud sound of AC/DC's Highway to Hell was heard coming from her, though. An awkward moment, indeed. She really needed to charge her phone now without blowing all the power out.

"Yes Miss Smith." Was the response she got, and Lance openly sighed, and left. _Wow, guys, you act like I'm going to do something stupid._ She thought, completely ignoring the context of that statement as she prepared to be left alone with a demon and homicidal mafia like child. 

The girl turn, and looked at Ciel, who stared back at her. She took a sip of tea. "Yes?"

"How much do you know, exactly?" The young earl demanded, and Maya sighed. She knew this question was coming, and she definitely had a shit load of idea of how to answer. Placing all her cards in front of him, however, would dismiss the mystery of herself. The mystery that may keep her alive, especially if her information could be attracted, and she, disposed of. 

Instead of answering his question exactly she played a different card. "Did you know the iris has pigmentation that determines most people's eyes. Irises, the colored part of the eye, are classified as being one of six colors: amber, blue, brown, gray, green, hazel, or red." She glanced at Sebastien, who's expression gave nothing away. She sipped her tea, and continued. "Often confused with hazel eyes, amber eyes tend to be a solid golden or copper color without flecks of blue or green typical of hazel eyes. However.." She set her tea down. "Red eyes often appear, and usually only appear, in those who are albino." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Ciel asked, irritated, and Maya grinned. "I noticed your butler had the most interesting features. I also noticed you cover an eye... now I might have a gift, you see, although I suppose it could be a curse." She explained, and Ciel raised and eyebrow. "A curse? What kind of curse?" 

"I have the ability to sense the supernatural beings. In other words, I can tell who's human," she looked at Ciel, "and who's _not_." She look at Sebastien. "You definitely are not human." Sebastien looked at her, before a smirk appeared on his lips, and his eyes flashed pink.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." He responded, and Maya internally fangirled, despite herself.  "But also a demon." She noted, and his smirk widened, which was now unnerving, as he had yet to even fucking _blink and it was starting to freak her out._ She sipped her tea. 

She didn't have any tea left. 

"Yes." He confirmed. Maya nodded, "and you two have made a contract." The silence that followed had Maya re-thinking this meeting, as she started to actually feel a set of panic, before Ciel responded. "Indeed. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if any of this reached the public." The underlying threat was perfectly clear, and Maya resisted the erg to swallow.

The air was thick with tension, you could cut it with a knife. It was in this moment she realize how truly terrifying these two individuals were, especially together.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I am giving you my word that I will never tell a soul for as long as I live." She said, before reaching inside her pocket, and revealing a pocket watch. Their conversation had taken roughly eighteen minutes, and Maya knew if she wanted to avoid a butterfly effect she should get them in contact with Abberline, who Kate and Lance should be picking up as she instructed earlier in about... two minutes.

Exactly one hour and forty minutes before the ice sculpture competition begins.

"Now, I've set this up in advance. Currently, Scotland yard is investigating something that was stolen that lay here, in the fair. It has to do with the disappearances that have been occurring lately, most likely a clue as to how they are selected." Maya put the watch away, and looked at Ciel who had a puzzled expression on his face. "How did you get that information?"

"That is strictly my business, Lord Phantomhive." She said warningly, before gesturing to the door. "In exactly one minute, my servants will bring in someone who can confirm." She explained, and the three of them all looked towards the entrance.

Just as she predicted, Lance, followed by Kate, were dragging in poor Abberline, who looked very disgruntled. "Now see here! You have no right to- Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing? Are you the one who sent these two after me?"

"No, that was not me. In fact not until a moment ago I didn't even know you were here. This meeting was orchestrated by another." Ciel responded, and Abberline looked flustered. "Who then?" He asked, and Maya stood. "Hello, Mister Abberline. My name is Mary Smith. I am sorry with how my servants have treated you." She glanced at Kate, who just rolled her eyes, while Lance grinned.

"You have my sincere apologies, however, I summoned you here to speak with Lord Phantomhive, in regards to the object that was stolen, the one relating to the missing girls." 

"How do you know about the diamond?" Asked Abberline, and Maya almost face palmed by this man's lack of tact in dealing with these matters. "Oh, so it's a diamond then?" She grinned as he looked flustered. "Well then you simply must tell." She gestured the very seat she had been sitting in. Abberline reluctantly sat down, and began his tale.

"There was a murder. A man's corpse was found this morning underneath the ice. He was a member of a certain criminal organization. We're looking for his killer, and a ring he stole. There's a blue diamond in a ring that's supposedly worth around 2,000 quid." He informed them.

Maya pierced her lips, and realized this was when Lua mentioned the hope piece.

"A diamond." She said. "A blue diamond... you know I read somewhere about a cursed diamond..." She said, and Abberline's eyes widened. "How do you know about the Hope Piece?" He questioned, and at this time she just outright sighed. "Mister Abberline, I really am questioning your decision to become a detective, with the cheer lack of tact you possess." She quipped, and the man blushed. "I.. uh.. sorry." Maya was about to question why he was apologizing, when Ciel spoke.

"You're after the Hope Piece?" He asked, attention and interest peaked. "Is that what you're searching for?" Abberline looked down for a second, and Maya didn't blame him. He probably felt like an idiot for letting that slip.

"The diamond was being moved as evidence, it's carriage was attacked and it was stolen." He explained, and the young boy's eyes gleamed. "Interesting, give me the details. I'll lend you a hand in this. Naturally, I can't force you, but then, if you do decide to refuse me I can ensure that Sir Arthur find himself in a rather awkward position." Ciel smirked at the policemen, and Maya pitied him.

"Very well then.." He relented with some hesitation.

* * *

"Are you certain this is correct place?" Ciel looked less than thrilled to be visiting the Undertaker again. Abberline confirmed this to be the correct location, and headed inside to question the Undertaker, practically falling inside.

Maya giggled. "What a hopeless fool." Ciel commented. 

"Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastien, prepare t-" Ciel was interrupted with roaring laughter coming inside the tent. Shocked, the two entered, followed by Maya. The Undertaker was caught a fit of giggling while Abberline stood there hopelessly trying to figure out what was happening. "I assure you sir you are in the wrong profession, that was hysterical! You could rule the world of comedy!"

"Tell me about it." Maya muttered under her breath, although she knew all the non humans likely heard it. Ciel approached Abberline. "What did you do?" Abberline shrugged, looking confused. "I have no idea, I was just talking to him when he started laughing like a loon." He responded.

"How unexpected, you aren't without talent." Ciel was looking at Abberline in a new light, as was Sebastien, while poor Abberline still had no idea what was happening, and Maya was loving every second of it. "It would seem you are a man to be reckoned with.." Sebastien glared at the inspector.

"But I didn't do anything!" Abberline insisted, raising his hands defensively. Maya glanced across the room while the conversation commenced, and looked at the Undertaker, who caught her eye. She placed a finger to her lips, and looked pleading for a second, and ever so slightly, he nodded, and Maya sighed in relief. 

She didn't want Ciel to know she knew the Undertaker. At least not yet. She didn't want to deal with that yet. "Tell me more about the ring, I want to know it all." Ciel slammed his hands down on a coffin, done with the idle chat and getting down to business. "The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it." 

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice near the body." Abberline suggested. "You are a citizen of our great country undertaker, please give us your help in this matter." The Undertaker giggled, and turned to the inspector. "As I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring you ask?" He grinned, and Maya knew he was going to take them their.

The Undertaker lead them outside, and to an ice sculpture of a woman. On the sculpture, was a blue ring. Maya looked at it, and knew it marked death.

"You see? Right there."

"Collect the ring, right now!" Abberline order the other officers, much to objections of the gaggle of noble looking people nearby, who own it. "That dear lady will be awarded to the contexts victor. You wouldn't want to defile her would you?" The Lord Druid's voice crept up on there ears, causing Maya wrinkled her nose at the human traffickers presence. Ciel seemed to shutter.

"Viscount Lord Druid." He addressed the creepy blond.

"There holding some contest? Why is he a judge?" Ciel asked, and Maya nodded. "Yeah, wasn't he arrested for human trafficking?" She asked, and Abberline grimaced. "He was a released the other day."

"Must have payed well." Ciel muttered, clearly still disgusted by the Viscount, probably remembering when he was almost sold and when he was practically groped by the man. Abberline stepped forward. "This sculpture is now under the charge of Scotland yard."

"I don't care who you are, the frost fair is for our citizens I will not let you disrupt it." A man with a top had and a white beard argued, and Maya was vaguely reminded of Santa Claus.

"Just look at her beauty. Such an exquisite lady we could never allow her to violated by anybody." The perverted lord, holding a rose that Maya wondered where he even got, as she cringed.

"Hypocrite." Ciel responded.

"If you insist on possessing this lady you should offer something of equal beauty...." He trailed off. The man in the bead agreed with him, insisting that if they wanted the ring, they would have to win the contest.

"The winner gets the ring, then. So just win it, and collect." Maya said, and looked at Ciel. "I trust Sebastien is capable?"

"Of course he is." Ciel said, and looked at Abberline. "Don't worry inspector, I'll get the ring." 

"But it's stolen property and the only evidence in the serial kidnappings of young girls-" He covered his mouth as he realized what he'd just done. Maya sighed. "Really inspector." She tutted, and he blushed. "It's really cursed. The stories are true."

"Cursed eh? Sounds like the perfect ring for me." Ciel said. "Come to think of it, isn't that ring of yours set with a pretty blue stone?"

"Yes, it is." The boy confirmed, and the Undertaker warned him. "You should be careful my lord, walking around with a ring like that." Ciel smirked, and turned to Sebastien. "Win the contest. That's an order."

Sebastien grinned. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Updates all around! Sorry of the last couple chapters seemed like a mess- but I've got it sorted out a bit now! Hope you like the chapter and feel free to let me know about any out of characterness.**

**You might have noticed the lack of Lua in the chapter, and that's because Maya kinda replaced him in this arc, kind of as a butterfly effect of getting to Ciel first, he would have never run into Lua. Don't worry, this character will appear soon.**


End file.
